


Dinosaur

by burntcopper



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvonne Hartman has views about appropriate behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur

Yvonne Hartman is 25. She has a first from Cambridge and three years' experience in the civil service. She loves her country and wants to see it great. She has been employed at Torchwood for two weeks, and she is quite certain that Captain Jack Harkness is completely unprofessional, a dinosaur, inefficient, and not at all the image a modern Torchwood should be presenting.

He swaggered into the new employees debriefing, ego entering the room at least eight steps ahead of him, dressed as though he'd stepped out of a Battle of Britain film, which screams affectation, and proceeded to sexually harass the entire room within about 3 seconds of his entering. There will be no place for men like him in Torchwood in the future, if she has any say about it.

Yvonne Hartman is 30. She's rightly recognised as a rising star in the Torchwood Institute, and her own department is within her grasp. She loves her country and has visions of its potential and place in the world and on the universe's stage. Several years at the Institute have given her more insight into the head of Torchwood Three, as has a higher security clearance. Contrary to what you might think on first impressions, he understands image very well, and the image is exceedingly useful in their work. People are blinded and distracted by the unusual and flashy, which Harkness certainly is. The antiquated clothing and off-colour comments are all most people remember clearly from their encounters with Torchwood Three, which keeps the use of retcon down, at the very least.

The PR department wish he would restrain the flirtatious comments - the reputation of Captain Jack Harkness filters back to them on a regular basis - and that a better first impression was made on the public, showing that it's a modern organisation that certainly has no truck with that sort of behaviour. At least it's confined to Wales. Beyond that, he has his uses. He's a very good field agent, and his knowledge of aliens is almost encyclopaedic, and a highly valuable resource, although the circumstances in which he claims to have attained it she's highly sceptical of. On the downside, he's lackadaisical about paperwork, proper protocol and has no idea about encouraging employee cohesiveness and morale in the workplace as befits the modern age.

Yvonne Hartman is 36. She's head of Torchwood One, one of the youngest ever, rising through a combination of her own merits, good contacts and a way with people. With her at the helm, not even the sky is their limit, and the future for Torchwood and Britain is glorious. They're breaking new ground every day, defending and bolstering Britain, and the Ghost Shift is just one more feather in their cap. Harkness is advising caution, hating this experiment, calling it rash and dangerous. With the classified files that were given to her on gaining this position, she surmises it really is the voice of experience calling. But it's also the voice of a stick-in-the-mud more comfortable in the field than in command, a relic who wants to stand in the way of progress. A dinosaur who clings to the past outwardly, unable and unwilling to embrace change inwardly, stuck with his bunch of misfits. She'll get him on that appropriate behaviour course one of these days.

Yvonne Hartman will never be 37.

END


End file.
